clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:12yz12ab
Hi. Talk with me here if you want to buy an invention that I made or if you just want to talk.-12yz12ab Do any of your inventions include weapons of mass destruction? --Mectrixctic No. I believe in peace.-12yz12ab twansfwormer I hab 200000 cwoins. Cwan woo gwive mwe a twansfwormer twee towswand wand fwive towswand? --Luka Wryren Ok. Here you go.-12yz12ab You just handed 2 inventions to Mectrixe's army! Now they can transform into anyone and do horrible things! Maybe even you and make you look like a villain! You may wanna disable those two transformers before they do awful things. -Xorai What this about Surray Ethan: Why did you send Surray to the moon? Willie: Do have any weapons that are for fighting? At all?? Penelope: (Steals all the inventions from 12) MWA HA HA HA HA! (Runs off) Sorry No refunds. (Holds out real transformers) You took decoys. (Teleports to Underworld) --Mectrixctic Wo Weah? Woo swold teh twansfwormers to teh wong geenis mwa mwa pwengwin. *Takes out remote control* Hwa hwa hwa awctivwated awgwen! --Luka Wryren I i i would trash you-youy-you but-bu-bu-ACHOO!!!!!! bu-ACHOO! im sick---ACHOO!!! -Xo-xo-ACHOO-Xorai.. Im nto sick anymore SO PREAPRE O EGT REASHED MWA MWA PENGUIN! *TACKLES LUKA* HaHaHa! *turns transformers off and smashes remote* HA! -Xorai Stop attacking that inncotn mwa mwa penguin! *gets out spy gadget and fixes remote* Here you go! 8gives to Luka* Your under arrest Xorai! -Agent A Sure! I will let you join my army. BTW I was thinking about asking you to join my army any way. And also you're gifted to join the army. You can be our inventor. --Flywish (Talk to me here) Invention Hey dude invent a few Flywish property missles. I'm gonna take over Xorai's Base. He crossed the line he's stalked me and my army enough. I'm getting revenge wanna help us? --Flywish Read my beak............RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL -Xorai wead mwine, MWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -Radal More Inventions Hey 12yz can you make us a machine that gives us incredible powers? You just tell it what you want and it zaps you and gives you that power. we wanna fuse together and become more powerful. --Sonic Xtreme and Degeneration Oh that reminds me! Can you make a Robo-Flywish? try to make him immune to water and good so he can help our army. Immuen to water.....thwats imwpossibe woo dwummy! it would have to be a cwyborg thwen! Water would ALWAYS short cwuirtate it! -Radal Radal si wight! But woo is no dumb! -Bessie Fine then just add water shields so that no one throws water on him. Also make him able to talk. like his catchphrase is "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy whoever" --Flywish Thwat would take too mwuch power! It would shwut down, thwen wid DESTROY IT! BWHAHAAHAHAH! -Radal Lol Its being used in a war right now. -Corai Magic.. YAHOO!! Well, I have used a bit of cookie-magic before, yes. Though I only know as much as you do, brother... wish to do magic, visit Berundugus... he is the most powerful sorcerer alive. And what were you doing cookie-spying on us? Anyway, visit Berundugus. It depends if he can cookie-lend you magic, or if you were born with magic. O RLY? (grabs and shoves intoa rocket and shoots around antartica) owned! *disabled rocket, and ti coems back) (12yz12ab is extremly dizzy)PWNED! *steals all inventions* -Surray Those are fake (fake explosions expldoe and 12yz12ab is kncoked out) (leaves with inventions and turns them into toys) -Surray Fail, Corai broke that, plus I made it a toy, Ill go play now *plays in blaster 5000, which is now a sldie* -Surray RE: Lending Magic Good evening, Master 12yz12ab. I can sense some magic in your ancestry, though not exactly in the core of you. I can sense that you are a wise penguin, though I have to disappoint you here. Lending magic is very difficult, and could lead into serious injuries and explosions. It has only happened in history just a dozen times. I'll need to run some tests - in the meanwhile, I'll keep out for your X-Antibody. ... RE: You Are Mistaken You are mistaken... no technology - in this case, your Family Tracer 3000 - can detect any source of magic. Your device probably gave a random answer to you in return. Do not be fooled by technology... none of your living family reside with magic... but the respected Dead do... I believe it's your godfather that has magic. I know that you didn't even know that you had a godfather. Yes, your parents never told you. Sydrious Fang had magic - he was a famous magician, but was attacked and died. His blood runs in your own. There is a possible, but dangerous way of giving you magic inside a type of object... Lending Magic It's practically impossible to lend "magic" without warping the universe into oblivion. You see, "magic" is just a refined ability to use the Fourth Wall to override the laws of physics. It's rather rare, and you have to be able to break the Fourth Wall to do it. If you can break the Fourth Wall, you still have to be at a level of mastery where you can actually make the laws of physics bend to your will. That's a Class Six Fourth-Wall Breaker, and the only people I know of who have ever been at that level are Explorer (but he doesn't care for it), myself, Director Benny, and a few others, including Berun-thingy or whatever his name is. Anyway, only Class Seven Fourth Wall Breakers have the bare potential to lend "magic", and I believe there is no one in existence who has achieved a Class Seven in Fourth Wall Breaking. Sorry, friend, but as my pa always used t'say, the best things in life ain't free! --Mayor McFlapp What the Mayor said. There are only a few ways of becoming a magician. * Being born with it, which is extremely rare. * Achieving Class Six in Fourth Wall Breaking, and mastering the technique of magic. * Getting the magic from someone or something, which is virtually impossible. It takes a Class Seven Fourth Wall Breaker to lend Fourth Wall Breaking abilities, and don't even bother asking because there's no one who's achieved that level. EVER. As for getting it from an object, that's near impossible too. An object has to be exposed to 5,000,000 lolwutts of Wutt Radiation (which only emanates from the Fourth Wall and can't be generated artificially) in order to become a magic-lending object. Any such object would have to be near the Fourth Wall for at least a hundred years, and the BoF only moved to the hyperspace near the Fourth Wall just ten years ago. So, good luck with your crusade. =/ -- P.S. Yes, I am a Class Six FW-Breaker, but I don't like magic. I prefer using Fred as a weapon of mathematics. :As am I. I just like using random math and science terms to scare people away. How do you think I got into TSP's palace? The royal guards can be so DUMB! I also slapped Penghis Kahn with his OWN FISH! I froze him with my random terms, with a little FW magic mixed in. -- New invention I need some new anti hacker software. Make it real good so that Hun Empire will stop hacking my stuff. Hehehehee, thats ironic, Xorai gave me some fo that! watch! *trys tto hack the comptue rthe software si hooke dup to, the computer Corai's hackign shocks Corai* Ow! Like it? Who knew Xara makes that....*faints* -Corai PERFECT!!! Now Sake the Hacker will stop hacking me. *Takes some of the software and puts it in my stuff.* Your Welcome! - Thank you! -Corai RE: Your Machine... It can only be fixed via Magic. The accuracy will boost straight up to 66% if a normal magician does the work. Or if a fully-qualified magician fixes it with Magic, it will be 96% or a bit lower. I shall see if I can reach you. You can visit Grady Manor in "Carcery Vale". Reply back for instructions. You should of seen that the place is quite the abandoned. You should of seen a fog in the house. That's the magic in the air. Only penguins that are magicians or have ancestry magical past can see it. If you go again you'll find a book with magic spells. Find it and bring it back to me and I will arrange a visit with you personally. Yes, it is possible that you can use magic, but don't count on it so easily. If the magic falls into the wrong hands... then you will turn evil. You'll start using magic the wrong way... so be careful. I do not trust any new penguins, but seems as though your godfather was a magician, we can commence the trade. RE: Joining the TSU Hmmm... you've already seemed worthy of a spy... already! (Goes to Tops Tower and reads 12yz12ab's file) I know that you work for the Bureau of Fiction... I really don't trust those guys and their Fawrth Wawl business, but here are the rules: You'll need to go through a 3-month course before starting off. The first half of the 3 months will be the Security Course, then the next half of the 3-months will be the Spy Course. You will be marked on both of these courses, and whichever one you do best, you'll be that status - Security or Spy. Agreed? Now, you must keep some secrets to yourself, though. If you reveal any you will be kicked out of the Terrain Spy Union and be sent to The Facility for 6 months because we are a very secret association, and our secrets shall need to remain inside. Got it? Even by accident you reveal any of our secrets, it's to The Facility. You must not reveal: #That I am Head of the TSU... #Where our Headquarters are and how to get there... #Any of our plans to any outsider... #That you are part of the TSU to anybody we cannot trust to protect your identity. There are much more, - but I sense that I can trust you with those at the moment, you will be informed of anything else once completed training. And unlike Flywish, you don't have to quit your BoF job. After your course, we'll see what happens. (A message from the user Ninjinian: I'll write in your article about your course and work in the TSU.) RE: Ping-Pong Challenge Accepted. Your moves are no match for my vigorous studying of projectile motion and aerodynamics. whips out notebook and scribbles down the Navier-Stokes Equations I look forward to meeting you... -- 12yz12ab is gonna gt epicly PWNED. OH NO IM NOT DOCTOR SURRAY THE EVIL (he keeps it secret) PUFFLE! RE: Fiber Optics Sir, I can not just clap my flippers and disable fiber optics. A higher power knocked them out shortly after I declared Swiss Ninja a heretic. Ita sit, Safety tip Try to get advice from Gary YAY FOR SAFETY!!!!!! --Safety the Penguin Hey kid... Two words: GHOST DIMENSION! BA HA HA HA! - Ubully Join me! Hello 12yz12ab. Me and Akaboy has requested you to join our army. So,would you join? We need a inventor. Badly. Would you join? Gary the Gaget Dude What Can You Do? You are an inventor but can you build something useful for time agents? --The Time Director Some math for YOU! What idoes pi equal? Gary the Gaget Dude Fire,could you please get teh phone? RE: Prank Whack Explorer with a shovel? *scoffs* That is so immature. Only fools do that. Don't be a ^$&^%&*$(", just support me with your praise and funds, and let Explorer rot like the (-#$&^$%^ he is. He will one day recieve what is coming to him. Until then, continue praising me. -- RE: Sainthood Good evening: I don't see anything to object your nomination. You seem very beneficial and productive, and your consili have helped many, I'm sure! Cease trying to caedis Surray, and I will open the Saint Scan to begin your nomination process. Ita sit, -- P.S.: Let us begin! Oh, yeah? Oh, yeah? If you do anything like that ONE more time, I'll have you put in the dungeons! How do ya like the sound of that, inventor 12yz12ab? *static* I recognize that voice. Its you, 12yz12ab! Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ contribs ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal) 07:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ok. I admit it, I am not the king of all Emperor Penguins. But please look at the following equation: World penguin population: 30 billion minus Arctic penguins = Antarctic penguin population: approx. 15 billion, minus non-Emperor Penguin (EP) population = 4 billion minus all EPs not living in Emperorlands = 3 billion. So, I rule: * One-tenth of all penguins on Earth, * One-fifth of all penguins in the Antarctic, * and 75% of all EPs. Just don't tell anyone 'bout it. P.S. Tell ya bro my surname is Jacknos. got a NEPTR? would you happen to have a NEPTR in your list of inventions? cuz I want one -Zarah :)